No Regrets
by Selene Romanov
Summary: COMPLETE FOR NOW! Luke's reaction to Dan and Karen's reunion. Plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N: This is the night of the day that Lucas leaves. Dan never had his heart attack!!

Karen paced Lucas's empty room, barren of his spirit. Wrapping her arms tighter around herself, she struggled not to cry.

A soft knock alerted her to someone else's presence. Her dark brown eyes stared at him, wondering why he was here.

"I needed someone to talk to tonight. I just didn't want to be alone," Dan moved into the room.

"Why are you here? Now? After so many years, you're getting divorced. Lucas is gone." Karen collapsed on the bed, burying her face in her hands.

"I don't what I'll do without him……I'm so lost. He was my anchor in the storm that was my life and now he's gone." Karen went into the arms that were open to her.

Through her tear-misted hair, she saw Dan's dark eyes full of…………compassion. "Karen, I know I've never been there for you before. But I need to tell you something."  
  
Pushing back her hair, she looked at him. Her eyes completely focused on him.

"When I was at college, after my foot injury I was going to leave the college and come back to be with you and Lucas. That same night, Deb told me she was pregnant with Nathan." Silence lay between them.

Karen's eyes widened in shock.

"I stayed with Deb, because I felt that I should do right by her. I couldn't make the same mistake twice. I-" was silenced by Karen's fingers.

"What's done is done." Karen said. Leaning back against his chest, she savored the feeling of his strength supporting her.

She let the pain of the last seventeen years wash away, as she released caution and embraced freedom.

"I signed the divorce papers today," was whispered in her hair softly.

"Just for tonight, can you hold me?" Karen looked up at him.

"Sure." Dan followed her into her room. They got underneath the covers and she went into his arms.   
  
"It's almost like it was in high school." Karen whispered as she fell asleep.

Dan stared out the window, at the stars at midnight came and went. Throughout the night, he might have dozed. He held her the whole night, reliving their high school memories. _If only he could go back in time and relive it, when he used to be a different person……_

****

My take on the night after Karen and Dan are alone. Minus his heart attack!! Plz R&R. I could be inspired to update.


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for all the reviews!!! Here's the next chapter!!!

A/N: Dan has his heart attack!!!

A bright sun peaked over the mountains, washing the world with its beauty. Shining light on every dark corner, making some believe that a new day can mean anything is possible.

Dan watched as the pale light grew brighter. He looked down at Karen and for the first time in many years, he felt a sense of peace wash over him. Embracing the calmness, he relaxed his tense muscles.

Last night, he'd relived their entire high school relationship and had been able to see what kind of man he'd been back then, before basketball had corrupted him and made him the hateful person he was now. _I want to go back and be the person I was then…………..but I think too much time has passed._

Karen stirred in his arms, jarring his line of thought. Her big brown eyes opened. Her hand fluttered against Dan's chest, as she awoke more, she tore her hand away as if she'd been burned.

Dan felt something sharp pierce his frozen heart, a flicker of warmth extinguished some of the bitterness binding his heart. Looking down at Karen, he wished he was still young with the possibility of their love framing their future. Instead of being middle-aged and only now realizing that she had been right in front of him for seventeen years and he'd denied himself.

Bitterness raged inside of him. Slowly, Karen got up out of his arms and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Dan sat up on the bed, a tightness formed in his chest, causing him to clutch his chest and fall to the ground. As the tightness intensified, he gasped softly, unable to make a sound. The pain was excruciating. His arm went numb, his head swam dizzily.

The bathroom door opened, Karen stepped out. She ran over to Dan, when she saw him lying on the floor clutching his chest, his face pale.

She ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"I need an ambulance, a man is having a heart attack." She dropped the phone and ran over to Dan. She ripped the blanket off the bed, wrapping it around him.

A couple minutes later

Sirens blared and flashed as the ambulance raced down the street. Karen raced down the stairs to unlock the door and direct them upstairs.

As the paramedics propped Dan up on the gurney, she clasped his hand. "I'll be right behind you."  
  
"Promise?" Dan wheezed, still half out of it. 

"I promise." Karen said. Dan was whisked down the stairs. Karen grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs.

A clock rang seven times in the silence as the sirens raced away to the hospital.

An empty house stood alone in the brightening dawn waiting..........

Plz R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rule!!!!

Karen ran into the hospital waiting room, her eyes scanned the room. Her gaze lit on a nurse at the station.

Bracing her hands on the cold flat surface, her eyes searched the nurse's pale face for any sign of recognition. Tree Hill was a small town.

"Dan Scott, where can I find him?" Karen's words rasped out quickly, her tension obvious.

The nurse studied her, while looking for a reference to the man that this woman asked for. Her eyes noted the woman's bright feverish eyes and tense fidgety hands.

"Mr. Scott is in Room 302." Her eyebrows raised in shock, as the woman hurried away.

Karen pushed the door open and saw Dan resting alone on the bed. His chest was bare, hooked up to different machines. His eyes were shut.

Slowly, she approached the bed, her eyes focused on his pale complexion. She didn't remember ever seeing him look even potentially vulnerable. Almost like a little boy, pale with sickness, waiting for a caring hand to wipe away the pain.

A soft cough alerted to someone else's presence. A man in green scrubs beckoned to her from the hall.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"I was with him when he had the attack. Is he going to be okay?" Karen asked anxiously.

"He suffered a mild heart attack, brought on by a high level of blood pressure. He appears to be under a lot of stress, that seems to have been the trigger of his attack. Physically, he's fine. There's no reason he shouldn't make a full recovery. Given that his blood pressure remains low." The doctor looked pointedly at her.

"Can I sit with him?" Karen looked nervously at the door.

"Yes, he'll be a bit groggy from the sedative, I gave him." The doctor smiled. As he walked away, he remembered that he'd forgotten to tell the woman that he'd called the man's wife.

Karen approached the bed quietly. Dan began to stir, moving his head from side to side, his brow furrowed in confusion.

His eyes shot open, moving around frantically, until they settled on Karen.

He opened his mouth to speak. Karen quieted him with a finger to his lips.

Pulling a chair up to his bed, she took his hand. Looking deep into his eyes, she felt herself plunging off a deep cliff, journeying to an unknown destination. "I was so scared when I came out of the bathroom and saw you lying there on the ground."  
  
Dan looked at her, taking in her beauty. His eyes searched her face, watching as the sunlight danced across her face. Highlighting the beauty of her hair, brightness of her eyes and luminescence of her skin. His fixation was broken by a blur of blond in his peripheral vision. 

Turning his head, his lips curled in a mocking smirk, reminiscent of the old Dan. His lovely soon-to-be ex-wife. Deb.

She stepped into the room. Her eyes stopped on Karen, questions in her eyes. Her eyebrows rose, when she saw Karen's hand lying enfolded in Dan's.

"I came as soon as I head." Her words fell like glass shattering after a piercing scream.

"Why are you here? After finding you in bed with Keith last night. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you again." His words dripped with an acid undertone, as his obvious disgust with her flared in his eyes. "Once a tramp, always a tramp." Tossing the last few words at her, he looked away.

Deb's face blanched white, her eyes caught Karen's shocked ones. Turning on her designer heel, she fled the room, ruing the day she met Dan Scott.

Karen was still in shock from that revelation.

Dan turned back to look at her. His eyes had a faraway look in them. "Last night, I went by the house to pick some stuff up. I walked into the living room and saw them together." He closed his eyes.

Karen was still frozen, a deer caught in headlights, trying to picture what he'd seen. And yet, not wanting to think Keith would do such a thing so soon after claiming to want to marry her.

"Obviously, Keith got over you quickly." Dan's biting words grated on her.   
  
Looking into her eyes, he spoke three words that shocked her even more. "I never did."  
  
**  
Next update: within the week**


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks for all the reviews!!!! You Guys Rule!!!!

"Excuse me." Karen blinked rapidly as she struggled to absorb all of what was going to happen.

"You heard me." Dan's soft voice broke through her hazy reverie.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Karen looked him in the eye. "Last night was a nice trip down memory lane, but I don't really know what you want."

"You abandoned me seventeen years ago, to go off to college to follow your dreams. I understood that and let you go. I got over you. You can't tell me that you never got over me. Just because you're getting a divorce." Karen's eyes filled with tears, her eyes glistening with liquid silver, as they focused on Dan.

"This can't happen again, I won't survive it." Her fearful words echoed in the room as she fled him and the claustrophobia rushing down on her.

Dan looked at the empty chair, where she'd been sitting until just a minute ago. He looked out the window where the sun was shining so beautifully. The whole world seemed shrouded in shadows again, now that his sun was gone.

Karen sat outside in her car, unsure of herself. It was bad enough that Luke was gone, then to hear Deb and Keith slept together. Although, she had rejected Keith, so she had no hold on him. It just hurt a bit, that he could move on so quickly. But now, that Dan was telling her this, how did she know that he wasn't playing with her, because he had no one left to manipulate? 

Sobs wracked her body as she started the car and pealed out of the parking lot. Her mind floated back to the past.

****

Graduation Night

"Dan, I have something to tell you." Karen's voice wavered softly, laden with emotion.

Dan turned around, his young face alight with joy at the thought that high school was over.

The words, "I'm pregnant," froze the look of youthful exuberance on his face.

A dazed look clouded his eyes. "When's the baby due?"

"March 3." Karen's eyes watched his reaction.   
  
Dan thought of his future, his basketball scholarship to college and his dreams. Then his thoughts shifted to Karen and their child.

"Of course, I'll stay with you. You don't need to worry about me leaving." Dan leaned down and kissed her softly and gently. His hand moved to her flat stomach, where their baby was the size of a pea. Dan loved him or her already.

Karen relaxed, her arms wrapping around Dan's middle to hug him closer. "I love you."

Karen's mind crashed back to the present. Signaling, she pulled the car over. Leaning her head against the steering wheel, she cried for lost innocence and lost love.

Looking around at the world outside, she had never felt so alone.

**I know it's short, I just thought that was a good place to end it. Updates soon!!!! **


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks for all the reviews!! You Guys Rule!!!

Dan sat in the hospital bed, feeling more alone than ever. A knock on the door, broke his line of thought. Lifting his head, his sorrowful eyes looked at his offspring. Nathan.

"What'd you want? Come to knock the old man when he's down." Dan taunted him, with a slight condescending tone.

"I was going to tell you some news, but it might push you over the edge." Nathan kept a clear distance from his father's bed, fearing he might bound off the bed and strangle him when he heard that Nathan had gotten married.

"I was sorry to hear about your heart attack. You'll be happy to know that Whitey is okay and will be coaching the team in September." Nathan moved toward the window, keeping his left hand in his pocket.

"Doesn't that make you so happy, that you have your precious Whitey back." Dan sneered.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to promise that you're not going to flip out when I tell you." Nathan said cautiously.

"Let me guess, you knocked up your girlfriend and you're here for money to support her." Dan's scathing words fell like fire bolts plunging to hell.

Nathan looked at his father, suddenly deciding he no longer cared what his father thought of him. Pulling his left hand out of his pocket, he flashed his finger with the gold band on it in front of his father.

"No you asshole. I got married last night and unlike you I will make it work. Haley and I are forever. I love her and I will never hurt her as much as you hurt everyone around you. I can't understand how you can possibly live with yourself, when you are such a horrible person. You treat Mom like shit. You treat me like your personal punching bag, minus the physical but with the mental and emotional abuse. Lucas, you won't even acknowledge him. Karen, you broke her heart and the list goes on and on. Maybe if you had died, the world would be a better place." Nathan fell silent, his face red from his outburst.

"Are you done?" Dan's quiet voice asked.

"Yes." Tears blurred Nathan's vision. He was a little raw having exposed all of his pent-up feelings. He opened his mouth to say something, Dan stopped him.

"Please, just go, I want to be alone now." Turning away from his son, his heart broken by his son's obvious hatred of him. He waited for the scuffling of the sneakers and when he heard it. He turned back to look at the empty room.

A lone tear trickled down his cheek. _Maybe the world would've been a better place if I had died._ Dan closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Short I know, updates very soon.**


	6. Chapter Six

**Thank you for all the reviews. You guys rock. I will be updating my other stories this weekend, for those wondering. Keep the reviews coming. Thanks again!!!**

Karen pulled up in front of her Café, unsure of what to do or where to go. She had no one to talk to, Lucas and Keith were both gone. She was all alone.

Raking back errant strands of dark hair from her face, she opened the door of her café. Haley's wan face looked at her from behind the counter. "I heard about Nathan's father, how is he?" words softly spoken in the emptiness of the wide room.

"He's going to pull through. Where is Nathan?" Karen looked around for her Haley's husband. Just thinking those two words was a tongue-twister. Haley was young enough to be where Karen had been seventeen years ago and she was married. Karen envied her the experience she'd never had happen to herself. _Young and in love…._ in so many ways, Nathan and Haley reminded her of herself and Dan.

"Be careful." Karen said to Haley from across the room.

"I will, Nathan and I love each other." Her ring reaffirmed her vow.

Turning her back to attend to the coffeepot, she missed the fleeting look of pain cross Karen's face.

Lost in memories of past pain, Karen remembered how their love had burned like a candle, its flame forever alight. Nothing ever dampening its fight. Until Dan's calling had turned his loving eye from her and their baby to his future to a greed that had lit up his eyes.

Overnight he'd become a different person. Backed by his father and Whitey, he'd gone from a loving and devoted boyfriend to another person making excuses not be with her and finally at the end of the summer leaving her.

Her mind wandered back to that painful day in question……..

****

"Karen I can't do this anymore…..I want to go to college and have a future. I'm too young to be saddled down with a baby. Can't you understand that, I need -" was cut off by Karen's hand slapping his face.

Her delicate features contorted in anger. "Your future, what about the future of our baby? Don't you care about us, don't you love us?" the last words dripping with accusation.

"I-" lost for words, Dan looked out at the lake. His stance was that of a young man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, unsure of what to do. Which direction to turn in.

"I need to go to college and at least have a shot at the future that I've looked forward to for all of my life." Dan's face conveyed his anguish at having to leave her.

"Why don't you just admit that you don't want to be with me and our baby. You don't want us. You never did. Go to college and have your stupid future. But mark my words, I will hate you forever and never forgive you for abandoning me and our child. I rue the day I met you Dan Scott." Karen turned and ran away.

Tears streaming down her cheek. Her steps wide and insecure. She fell against the basketball pole, slumped in pain. Her eyes blinded by overwhelming emotion. She screamed, her cry that of a wounded animal.

No one heard her. She was all alone.

Drifting back from the present, Karen wondered at the person she'd been then and the person she was now.

Looking out the window at the street as people passed by, she pondered the question. _Why would I want to put myself through that again?_

__

_**Updates soon, I promise. Let me know what you think on my POV of the Dan/Karen breakup from so long ago.**_


	7. Chapter Seven

****

Thank you for the reviews!! You Guys Rule!!!

Karen walked into her bedroom, the house empty of spirit and yet her bed exhaled his presence. She could almost see herself in his arms, quiet and thoughtful. Living in the moment.

Dan Scott was an enigma. Sensitive and even tender in moments of solitude and close company and yet rude and arrogant when in the company of others.

He disguised his softness beneath a veneer of implacable steely contempt and cruel actions.

Would history repeat itself?  
  
Her mind floated, as she shrugged off he jacket and removed her shoes, climbing beneath the bed covers.

Snuggling up to the pillow which had the indent of Dan's head. Closing her eyes, she drifted into the shades of sleep.

Dan opened his eyes, bloodshot from a lack of rest. After his conversation with Nathan, he finally began to see himself in a different light. As a cold and empty man.

His mind wandered back to the first day that he met Karen.

****

It was the first day of his sophomore year. Leaves scattered down the street as he moved slowly towards Tree Hill High School.

He couldn't wait for basketball to begin. He was the leader of the Tree Hill Ravens. Confidence echoed from his cocky walk as he navigated the crowded halls of Tree Hill High.

Class schedule in hand, he fought his way through the crowd to homeroom. His teacher this year, Mrs. Ingalls. A smirk curved his lips, at the thought of getting to see her voluptuous figure everyday.

As he entered the room, he saw his basketball buddies. His attention caught on a mouse of a girl who sat in the corner, by the window. Her head buried in a book, seemingly ignorant of the world around her.

Dan moved to the empty seat behind her. Ignoring the surprised looks on his friend's faces, he put his books on the desk, staring reverently out the window.

Tapping her lightly on the shoulder, he opened his mouth to ask for a pencil and was stunned into silence by her unexpected beauty.

"Yes?" she asked politely. Her eyes raking over the handsome guy who was speechless and staring at her like a wide-mouthed fish.

"I - could I borrow a pencil please?" he stumbled over his words.

She reached into her backpack, holding out the pencil. Dan took it, lightly touching her fingers. A spark of electricity caused her to break away from his soft touch as if he singed her.

"I'm Dan Scott, are you new here?" his dark eyes watched for her reaction and reply.

"Karen Roe, I moved here from Charleston." Smiling softly, she turned to focus on the teacher who was taking roll call.

Dan settled in his seat, crossing his arms, he looked at the girl in front of him. This was going to be a fun year.

Tears blurred his vision as he relived the past through his harsh now cynical eyes.

A curvy figure stood silhouetted in the door.

"Karen?" Dan cried out, his hand outstretched to the figure in the door. Vulnerability shone in his eyes.

Stepping forward into the light. A blond head became visible.

"Deb why are you here?" Dan's harsh tones cut through her like glass being embedded into her flesh.

"Why were you calling out for Karen?" Ignoring Dan's contemptuous tone. Her suspicious question fell flat at his steely barrier.

"None of your business. For the last time, get out and stay out." His energy peaked out at his outburst, his cheeks mottled with crimson outrage.

Inhaling deeply, placing a trembling hand on his chest. He stared at Deb, his eyes narrowed in hatred. Her eyes widened in surprise at his emotional outburst.

They stood like two characters frozen in a play, unsure of what their next move should be.

****

Let me know what you thought!!! Plz R&R!! Updates soon!!!


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! This is my take on Dan & Karen's first kiss!!!

A gentle kiss that scorches the senses. Hands flutter weakly, eyelids tremble lightly. Dark hair whispers softly in the breeze.

Masculine hands settle lightly onto her slender satiny shoulders, skin lightly tanned from the Indian summer, Tree Hill was experiencing.

Eyes hazed over with a light mixture of desire and innocence.   
  
Karen stepped back from Dan. _I've only known him 4 weeks and he's already kissed me. He said he needed a tutor for English, I've seen his work, it is pretty bad and yet…………_

His monogrammed basketball jersey was flung over one shoulder and held in place by his duffel bag strap. "Karen I-"

"I need to go, I have somewhere else to be right now." Waving lightly, she jogged lightly away from him.

"My first kiss and it had to be from him. The king of all arrogance." Karen muttered to herself, trying to rationalize what was happening. _I can't actually be developing feelings for his royal highness…_ rolling her eyes at the last two words.   
  
Walking out to the riverside court, she sat on the bleachers, looking out at the water. Searching for wisdom, for answers to her baffling questions.

Dan shot a flawless three-pointer, his mind partly on the game and mostly consumed with thoughts about his kiss with Karen. 

I've been with so many girls, this one is different, I can't really be having feelings for the bookworm……scoffing at the last few words.

I wanted to get in her pants, but she's not that way, so I settled for her being my tutor. I thought I'd accepted that we could only be friends at most, and yet I kissed her and it felt so good…………..

His eyes had a glazed faraway look in them, as a pass caught him in the chest. Dan picked it up off the ground, smiled his cocky grin and shot a beautiful three-pointer.

"Focus Scott, get your head out of the clouds." Whitey's gravelly voice stroked his competitive ego.

Karen stared out her bedroom window as the rain poured down. Thoughts and questions whirled through her mind. 

A knock on the door, broke her line of thought.

"Honey, you have a visitor." Her mom's soft voice traveled through the flickering shadows of her room.

"Coming." Karen blew out her candles and flew out her door.

Dan Scott stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why are you here?" her soft voice asked him, her eyes darting around, looking for her parents.

"They left for a movie." Dan read her mind.

Karen's eyes widened in surprise…….her parents never had left her alone with a man before.  
  
"Come here." Dan held out his hand.

Reluctantly, Karen walked down the stairs tentatively. Clasping the banister tightly, so that her knuckles were white.

Dan tenderly took her hand off the banister and led her through the living room where her parents had left a fire burning in the fireplace.

Sitting on the couch, he pulled her down next to him. "I want to talk about what happened today?" his affectionate tone got her attention.

Swallowing nervously, Karen looked at him.

**A/N: My version of their first kiss. Plz R&R!!! Updates soon!!!! **


	9. Chapter Nine: Magic

****

Thanks for all the reviews!!! You guys rule!!!

Dan sat out in the garden alone, watching the sun as it set. Darkening hues lit up the fading light of the sky.

Wearing a soft blue robe provided by the hospital, it softened his rough steely external appearance, making him appear approachable.

The last twenty-four hours ran through his mind. Karen, Deb, the past and the future. Where would he be?   
  
A creak of the door sliding as it opened, alerted him to another's presence. Thinking it was probably another patient, he kept his head bowed as he thought of all that happened and prayed that something good would come out of it.

"Dan." Her soft husky voice pulled him out of his reverie.

He looked up. Her eyes were shining with emotion as she looked at him.

"Karen?" he was silenced by a lone tear that tore its way down her delicate cheek to crystallize on her lip.   
  
The sun caught the reflection and pierced his eyes for a minute. She moved over to him and the connection was broken.

"We need to talk." She sat next to him. "I don't know if I'm ready for another emotional battering like last time."   
  
She placed her trembling hands nervously in her lap, Dan covered them with his own hands.

Opening his mouth to tell her something. Raindrops splattered on both of them, shattering the tension they both felt.

Dan stood up, trying to shield Karen from the rain, he lumbered over her like a tree, spreading its branches to shelter the ground.

Karen grabbed his hand, they moved quickly towards the door. As they stood under the roof, Karen turned to look at Dan, laughing at the sheer delight of the unexpected storm.

Dan chuckled softly in response and steered her back against the wall. Both hands moved to encircle her, so she was trapped.

Karen's laugh caught nervously in her throat as she looked up at Dan. Her eyes darkened in arousal. Her lips parted, her tongue delicately tracing her mouth.

Dan's eyes watched her tongue as it moved. His hands clenched as he fought for control. Losing the battle, he lowered his head.

Karen tilted her head and angled upwards, meeting him halfway. Wet, warm and chillingly sexual.

Her lips traced his, her hands linked behind his head, angling her head for better access.

Dan lost in the moment, moved his hands down to her lower back, moving her closer, until they were locked together from neck to knee.

Lips meshed, tongues met and dueled for control. Sparks caught fire and blazed into a raging inferno of passion.

They kissed heedless of the rain pouring around them, heightening their magical experience.

****

Short I know, updates soon!! Hope you liked this chapter.


	10. Chapter Ten

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Here is Luke's POV on the situation as he gets a look at his mom's now active love life!!!! Lemme know what you think!!!

Lucas paced the floor of the café, wearing an invisible path from his pacing.

Karen burst through the door, head thrown back in laughter, her hand linked with her companion.

Lucas's eye moved to the door, where his father stood. His face alight with joy as he watched her face.

Eyes widening in horror, he confronted his mother. "What is going on?" his tone heavy with surprise and anger.

"Dan and I are getting married. We're going to be a real family this time." Karen announced, her face wreathed with happiness.

Dan basked in the glow of her love, his future bright and assured because of his impending marriage to Karen.

Luke froze in shock. His eyes raced back and forth between his mother and father. "No," he screamed in shock.

Karen and Dan hugged each other, nauseatingly gleeful in their love.

Luke jerked awake, his arms reaching out to separate his mother and father.

Branches clattered against the icy glass of the window. Looking around, he breathed a sigh of relief. Only a dream, thank god. _I've only been gone a week, what could've possibly happened, a trip home isn't out of the ordinary, Keith will understand._

His bedroom in Charleston seemed claustrophobic. Time for a trip home to check on his mom and see how she was doing alone by herself.

Settling back against his pillows, he exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Images of his parents in wedding regalia bombarded him. Rolling over, he thought of basketball, which he was still banned from playing.

The two o'clock bus from Charleston pulled in Tree Hill station at three, it took an hour to get to Tree Hill.

Lucas stepped down. _It is good to be home, even if I left under a cloud of mystery. _Slinging his duffel over one shoulder, he started the walk home.

Unlocking the door, silence greeted him. Dropping his bag around the corner out of sight, he walked through the house, nothing seemed different.

Relocking the front door, he walked down the street. The hot July sun beat down on him.

As he neared the diner, he braced himself. He opened the door, no one was inside. Silently, he went behind the counter.

He saw his mom with her back to him, she was talking to someone he couldn't see.   
  
He watched her dip her fingers in a can of whipped cream and playfully dab some on the invisible person.

As he stepped back, his eyebrows rose in shock. He saw Dan sitting on a stool, dressed in sweats, his normally immaculate hair in shabby disarray.

Dan's eyes sparkled with joy as he dabbed some on Karen's nose.

Karen's arms playfully swatted Dan away as he moved toward her. She gently smacked his arm. Her smile froze Luke in his shoes.

Lucas stepped back out of sight. His heart pounded in fear. Had his worst nightmare just come true?

Turning he walked out of the café and around the corner and stood at a crossroads, uncertain of where to go?

A cloud settled over the sun, darkening the day, possibly confirming Luke's belief that his nightmare had become a reality.

****

Short I know, updates within the week. I Promise!!!


	11. Chapter Eleven

****

Thank you for all the updates. At least you guys like my writing, unlike my stupid English teacher!!! I hate college English, it's so twisted. Anyways, here is the latest update. Enjoy!!

2 days later

Dan eased his way up the stairs to the beach house, he turned to watch as the taxi drove down the driveway.   
  
The sun moved towards the horizon, twilight was still a few hours away. The doctor had told him to take it easy and keep the stress to a minimum. _Which involves staying away from Deb and all the people who cause my blood pressure to skyrocket, except for Karen.._ Dan smirked at the last thought.

It was so nice to feel like he had a challenge, something to look forward to in the morning…_a reason to get up, something to live for._

Resting against the door, Dan looked out at the beauty of the waves as they crashed on the beach. _Thank God I am alive._ Closing his eyes, he sent a prayer upwards to the heavens. Unlocking the door he pushed inside of the house.

The air was dank and chilly. No one had been here since that night he'd spent at Karen's. He was surprised that Deb hadn't been by to check things.

The drooping plants demanded a spill of water, so they could inch their way out of the pit of death that called to them.

Moving slowly, he filled the water can with water and set about watering the plants, restoring life to them.

The microwave clock glared 6:35 at him. His stomach grumbled, rubbing a hand absently against his chest. He moved to the fridge to check the contents.   
  
Moldy cheese and sour milk greeted him. Grimacing, he shut the fridge and moved to the phone. Placing a call to a nearby pizza joint ensured that he would have food in 30 minutes.

Rationalizing that having cheesy pizza after having had a heart attack wasn't logical. Dan reminded himself that he'd sustained the heart attack from blood pressure and not cholesterol. Smiling to himself, he inhaled lightly, looking around the room.

The sound of tires on gravel, put him on guard, causing his heart to beat a little faster. _It better not be Deb._ Moving to the window by the curtain, he saw Karen's car.

A smile broke out on his face, had someone been watching his reaction, they would not have believed that this person was Dan Scott. That a man with his reputation could look so carefree and happy.

Curly brown hair bounced as she bounded up the steps to the door. A light knock sounded, Dan ran a cautious hand through his hair and opened the door.

"Dan, how are you?" Karen took in his ruddy face.   
"I'm good. Please come in." Dan took her hand and led her inside.

Karen put her purse on the kitchen table and watched Dan as he moved over to the cupboard.

"Can I interest you in a glass of water or sour milk?" Dan said the few words jokingly.

"Water is good, you have no food? Do you want me to go grab you some stuff?" Karen asked.

"No, but thank you. I have pizza coming in" he looked at the microwave clock "21 minutes. Would you like to join me?" his eyebrows raised questioningly. _Please say you'll stay, I could use the company._

"Sure." Karen nodded.

"Would you like to go for a walk on the beach?" Dan asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure." Karen smiled and took his hand.

The sun danced across the water, darkening their shadows on the sand. Dan took off his sandals and waded into the water.

Karen stood on the sand, watching as his toes squished into the sand under the water.

"Come in?" Dan held out his hand.

Karen stepped back, shaking her head. Her eyes sparkled with humor as she watched his antics as he tried to grab her to drag her into the water with him.

His hand grazed hers for a second, his feet tangled together and he looked like he was about to trip and fall.

Karen reached out and steadied him, her hands clasping his. She stepped out of her sandals. Wading into the soft waves with him, they moved as if dancing.   
  
Dan took her hand and walked with her in the warm water. "What about the pizza guy?" Karen's question stopped him.

"I left money out for him and told him to put the pizza inside on the counter. Don't worry, we'll be going back soon." Dan walked further down the beach.

The sun slowly descended through the sky. Shadows lengthened and deepened. Time seemed to stand still.

Dan slowly turned around and walked them back towards the beach house which wasn't too far. Silence seemed to reign as they walked hand-in-hand back to the cabin.

As they stood, feet still in the water, hands mirroring each other. Karen lifted her head to look into Dan's eyes, her eyes entranced with his. Their gazes didn't waver.   
  
The sun glowed right between their faces, highlighting the features of each, emphasizing the beauty.   
  
Karen lifted a hand to caress in Dan's hair. His fingers gently traced her cheek, down to her lips, lightly touching her lips.

His head lowered, lips moving to hers, gently caressing them. A soft butterfly kiss eased her mouth open.

Passion swirled, desire raged. Heads angled for better access. Dan's hand cradled her head. Heat grew around them and within.

A person in the distance watched them, eyes wide in shock. Blond hair glinted in the sunlight.

The two reunited lovers kissed on without noticing their audience.

****

Long enough, plz say yes. I spent an hour writing this. Updates within the week!!!!

R&R!!! Thank you everybody!!!


	12. Chapter Twelve

****

Sorry for the delay, been having a mental block for writing, plus I had finals. School is finally over, thank the heavens!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen stood in the doorway of her kitchen, looking out the window at the rising sun. _It's only been a week and so much has changed….I can't believe how I feel…so alive._

The breakfast table where she'd shared so many breakfasts and talks with Lucas stood empty and alone. Kind of like her past….she had shed her chrysalis in the past week to emerge as a beautiful butterfly. _With Keith gone, I am now able to embrace my love and open my heart to be with Dan again._

Her curly brown hair swayed as she moved slowly to the window. Her hands clasped together as she relieved last night, it had been so sweet. Walking on the beach with Dan at sunset and then eating pizza by candlelight.

A knock sounded on her door, Karen moved to open it. Haley stood there, her face pale and pinched.

"Karen I need to ask you something." Haley looked a little scared at the thought of this question.

"Yeah what is it?" Karen gestured for her to come in. Haley declined, "Are you dating Dan Scott?"

"Why do you ask?" Karen's face was blank of any emotion.

"Because it's all over town that you were seen walking on the beach and kissing." Her voice wobbled over each word.

"Where did you hear this from?" Karen's quiet angry tone reached Haley.

"From some ladies who came in the café this morning, I think one of them is called Sherry. She's got short blond hair and she was with a bunch of other women and they were gossiping about it. I just thought I should give you the heads-up." She nodded and then walked down the stairs.

"Thanks Haley." Karen said to the her back as she rushed down the street.

"Some things never change." Karen mumbled to herself. Picking up the phone, she dialed a number.

"Yeah, we need to talk, can I come over?" she hung up the phone, grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen pulled into the beach house driveway and ran up the stairs. Dan opened the door and drew Karen into his arms, dropping his head for a kiss. He was surprised when she turned her head and his lips grazed her cheek.

"The whole town is talking about us." Karen exploded at Dan. Her cheeks mottled red with anger.

Dan laughed, "This is what has you so worked up?"   
  
"Yes." Karen huffed out loud.

"Who cares who knows, Deb knows and I don't care. Who cares who knows. Lucas doesn't know and we'll tell him in good time." Dan drew her close and hugged her.

"Do you care if they know? I don't. Don't give them the pleasure of thinking their opinion matters to you. You are and have always been the woman I have loved. I love you Karen." His soft words melted her anger and her icy heart.

"Oh Dan, I love you too." Her eyes misted over with tears. Caressing his cheek with her hand, she went into his arms and hugged him.

Dan's fingers danced over the radio and a song poured out pulsing through the air.   
  
_When you're lovers in a dangerous time  
Sometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crime  
Nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight  
Got to kick at the darkness 'til it bleeds daylight  
When you're lovers in a dangerous time_

Dan held Karen against his chest and they danced slowly to the song. As the sun moved slowly up through the sky. Time moved on and the two young lovers stood still in their moment of joy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

The song in this chapter was the Barenaked Ladies "Lovers in a Dangerous Time". Love that song, felt it fitted this chapter very well.

Hope you liked my update, there will be an update within the week, this I promise. Summer is the time of freedom and plentiful writing at least for me. Plz R&R, let me know what you thought of this chapter.

Peace to all!!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Goodbye

****

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!

Next up: Luke's reaction to Dan and Karen!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas stood in the living room of his house, where he'd grown up and felt like he was living his nightmare.

In front of him stood his mother and Dan Scott, the man that never acknowledged him as his son.

Karen's lips trembled as she struggled over how to tell Lucas. His harsh tones stopped her and her heart tore at the anger and fear in his tone.

"How could you after all the pain he put us through for the last seventeen years, how can you be with him and forget what he did to you and to me. How?" Luke's face echoed his anguish.

"I love him, I never stopped." Her words fraught with definition and affirmation. Her brown eyes blurred with tears as she watched her son, her flesh and blood vibrate visibly with tortured anguish as he looked at her and his father.

"Mom, I can't be part of a family that includes him." Luke's words tore at her heart and soul.

"You're asking me to choose between my son and my …." her voice broke. "I can't, damn it Lucas, do you have to break my heart." Her back trembled and she fell back onto the sofa. Dan sat down with her, putting a comforting arm around her.

"How can you do this to your mother?" He looked surprised, having expected his son to stand by his mother and not go against her.

"Don't you say a word to me. You have no right, you gave that right up when you abandoned me," Luke looked at Dan with blazing malicious hatred in his eyes.

"Lucas, don't speak to your father like that." Karen's voice broke, tears trailed down her face as she reached out to Lucas.

"You've made your choice." Luke's voice was devoid of any emotion, he grabbed his duffel bag and left in the harrowing silence.

"Lucas." Karen's cry fell on deaf ears. Dan embraced her as wracking sobs tore through her body.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked to the local bus stop and then thought better of it and turned to head down the highway to hitch a ride.

After a half an hour of walking and sticking his thumb out, a red truck pulled over. A blonde with brown eyes opened the door, "Where you headed?"

"Wherever you're going." Lucas climbed in, shutting the door…._on his past. _His eyes focused on the darkening horizon as the sun set and on starting a new life for himself, wherever he went.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Lucas obviously doesn't accept their relationship and he won't anytime in the near future. He's gone off to "find himself" so don't expect to see him in this story again. I might have a story spinoff about what happens to him, just an idea, I've been tossing around. Karen and Dan will move on. This story is on the verge of ending as it has served its purpose: to reunite Dan and Karen.

Next update: by July 16


End file.
